Missing You
by Littlest Gremlin
Summary: This is my Christmas Present to Shinira. You'll have to read to find out!


Missing You  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing (Yet...) The only purpose of this fic is to keep me from spending money on gifts and to entertain Shinira.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Merry Christmas Shinira, though I probly won't have it done by then... ^-^;  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shinira sighed. It was December 21st A.C. 197, nearly two years since she'd seen all of her friends. No, that wasn't ture, she'd ran into T.K. and Trowa once  
before, and Quatre was in the news all the time. But still... she missed Heero. The vid-phone at the desk rang. 'What's the point in answering it? It's probly just   
bill collecters...' "Hi you've reached Shinira's place, I'm not here at the moment. Leave your name and number at the beep and I'll get back to you. Ja ne!"   
the answering machiene's message sounded far too cheery to Shinira at the moment. "Dude! Are you sure that's Shini's voice? She sounds drugged!" a loud voice came over the phone. "SHUT UP HIMAKA!" the second familiar voice yelled,"Yo sis! I know you're there! Pick up the frikin' phone!"   
There was a pause as the voice waited for someone to answer, after about 15 seconds he sighed, "Fine then, this is Duo, me an' Himaka are gonna be in your area for a few days. We're staying at the Freemont, downtown. Call if ya wanna get together ok? Bye..." the phone on the other line clicked   
and the message ended. Shinira couldn't help but smile, her brother had a way of doing that. Maybe she'd meet them. 'But I really want to see Heero again... I wonder where he is now..."  
  
Heero looked out the window of the ship he was on as it touched down. There were very few people on board, not many people go to a colony that is being re-built.   
"Welcome to colony V-15497, all passengers please remain seated until the craft comes to a complete stop. Thank you!" The flight attendant said in a perky voice.   
When the ship stopped Heero grabbed his laptop and headed for the door. He gazed blankly at the busy airport. Deep eyes checking every single person.   
His heart nearly leapt to his throat as a girl with black hair walked by him.   
"Shinira?" he said in a bearly audible whisper. The girl turned and looked at him, it wasn't Shinira. He immedeatly gained control of his emotions and glared at the girl with his familiar scowl until she shurugged and walked off. 'What's wrong with me?' he thought to himself,   
'I've never felt like this...' his train of thought was interrupted by a short girl in an all too familiar green cap, "Yo Heero! Wazup!"   
"Hn." "Phst, you haven't changed a bit!" "Hn." "Gods, fine then be that way."The hispanic girl turned and moitioned for him to follow, "C'mon, Q-man'll wanna see you..."  
  
"Duo! Himaka! Over here!" Shinira waved the braied pair down. "Well there you are Miss Happiness," Duo said in a sarcastic tone, trademark smile upon is face."Shut up baka." Shinira replied pushing her brother playfully,   
'At least I feel a little at peace... but it could be better...' "Man, I'm hungry," Himaka whined, "Can we eat and talk at the same time?"  
  
The three sat around a table at a little resturant telling their tales, "Wow," Himaka said, "That sucks..." She was then elbowed by Duo. Shinira sighed, 'Yes it does suck... I need to start over...' Duo decided it wise to change the subject,"So have you seen anybody else in awhile?" "Well... I did see T.K. and Trowa last January... the circus stopped here for awhile, but other than that no..."   
She wanted to ask about Heero, but she couldn't just blurt it out. So the night went on,and she tried not to think about it.  
  
Quatre looked over the top of his newspaper and smiled, "Hello Ruh, did you get Heero?" The short girl slapped her forehead, "I knew i forgot something! " "RUH!" "Hey, hey chill Q-man! I got him, dont worry yer little blonde head!" She pushed Heero through the door.   
"I'll let you two catch up,"She said as she turned to leave, "I get to test the durability of the new building design." She called excitedly as she ran down the hall. Quatre sighed and folded up the paper,"Long time no see old friend..." Heero 'Hn'd' in agreement. "So how have you been?" "All right..." The words seemed strange and unfamiliar to him as they escaped his mouth.   
Quatre nodded, "would you like to know why I asked for you?" Heero nodded and took a seat on the other side of Quatre's desk. "I've created a new security system, but I have to test it. I need the best people to test it out, the best hackers and theives. I was immediatly reminded of our old group." He paused, blushing slightly, hoping Heero wouldn't take it offensively.   
Of course Heero's face remained emotionless, so Quatre continued, "I've already reached Duo, Himaka, Trowa, T.K., Wufei and Aerie. I would like you to be a part of this too. Would you help us out?" Heero nodded. Quatre smiled, "Thank you... Oh yes, I was wondering if you had any idea where Shinira is? We haven't been able to find her." Heero sat up sraight and acutally stuttered,   
"Uh...uh..." his Arab friend gave him an odd look,"Heero, are you okay?" Heero was getting frustrated with himself, 'What is wrong with me?' "Y...yes I'm fine..." Quatre smiled, "It's probly just jet lag. I've checked you into the Freemont downtown, Duo and Himaka should be there."   
"Thank you."   
  
Ruh pulled up to the Freemont and looked back at Heero. "Yo-yo dude! We're here!" But Heero was lost in a picture. "Yo-Yo! Earth to Hee-chan! We've landed! Now bail!" He still didn't respond. The 'Gremlin' sighed, "I didn't want to have ta do this but..." Ruh took a deep breath and yelled in as high a voice as possible,   
"HEEEEEEEEEERO!!!!!!" Instantly his head came up, gun drawn and pointed at Ruh's face. "Hey, hey chill dude! It's just your old pal Ruh! So whatcha lookin'at there?" Heero stuffed the photo into his pocket and walked over to the trunk. Ruh got out and helped him with the things he had.   
"Aw'ight dude, I'm gonna leave now. Your free for the next few days we start working on the 24th, when there aren't many people around. Welp, C-ya!" "Hn" Heero walked into the hotel without anything but his laptop. Ruh chuckled and held up the folded photo that had previously been in the Wing pilot's pocket, "You're losing your skill Heero..."  
  
Shinira walked back into her apartment feeling slightly better. She threw her coat down and checked the ansewring macheine, there was a new mesage. "Yo-yo! This is Ruh! I FOUND YOU I FOUND YOU! HAHAHA I'm the best tracker in the world! Yeah okay! This is gonna be a long story, Q-man bulit this new buliding with a kick ass security system, and he wants us to try it out!   
We can use expolsives and all this equipment. It'll be just like old times! So do you wanna come? It'll be a great holiday party! Everyone else is coming, even Wufei and Aerie! Aww you gotta come so be there okay! ::Click:: Then there was another message, "Oops, I forgot to tell you where to meet! Meet at the Freemont on the 24th okay? Bai!" Shinira shook her head, "Baka..."  
  
"Can we go yet woman?" Wufei said irritably glaring at T.K. The oriental girl stared right back, "How the hell should I know?" Quatre came up between the two aruging friends, "Calm down. We can leave as soon as Shinira arrives." Heero looked up suddenly from the floor, so suddenly it drew the attention of the rest of the group. "What's the matter Heero?" Trowa asked, speaking in his quiet voice.   
'It's her... Shinira's been driving me nuts...' "N...nothing... I'm fine..." He managed to say.  
  
Shinira walked up to the glass doors of the Freemont and smiled as she saw the familiar figures. Then her eyes fell upon the form with the unruly brown hair and prussian blue eyes that could stare through your soul. 'He's...... he's here?' She ran into the hotel causing everyone to turn and look at her.   
"Yeha! Told you I found her!" Ruh said happily turning to Wufei, "Fork it over China Boy!" Wufei grumbled and pulled out a pack of money. "Hehe, thank you." "Okay," Quatre said waving for scilence, "Let's go. This will be a fully secured building, that means there will be guards. Please do not kill them..." He paused as everyone laughed. Shinira blinked and looked at the person next to her, it was Heero.  
He didn't seem to realize he was standing next to her, but somehow he had ended up there. She blushed and pretended not to notice. "Alright!" Ruh called, "TO THE VAN!"  
  
Aerie shifted uncomfortably, "So what are we looking for?" Quatre looked back at the demi-human girl, "You'll know it when you see it." Duo stared out the window at all the Christmas lights, "Whoa! Heero, check these out!" he didn't get an answer. "Uhh... Heero?" The braided baka turned and looked at the perfect soldier. Heero was staring at Shinira, eyes aglow. Duo grinned mischeviously and poked Himaka, "Oww! What?"   
"Shhh... look at your bro. He looks like a certain former-queen-of-the-world." "Awww, how sweet!" Himaka cooed. They two long haired pilots broke into song, "Heero and Shinira, sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!" Shinira was shocked, she'd been staring at Heero too... "Wha? What the?" Heero grunted and pointed his gun at the two behind them. "'ey-'ey! No gettin' blood in the van! I just got it redone!"   
Ruh said staring back at the others, "'sides, we're here anyway.  
  
Everyone piled out of the van and looked up at the gigantic building. "Wow... it's huge!" Duo said craning his neck up to try and see the top. "Thank you Captain Obvious!" Aerie muttered. "All right. We split into groups of two. Our goal is at the very top. I'm sure some of you will like it." Aerie's tail perked, "Oh yeah! I remember what we're looking for! Only Shinir...MPH!"   
Wufei clasped his hand over his koi's mouth. "Silence woman! Aerie will be my partner." T.K. and Trowa looked at each other and nodded. Duo and Himaka slapped each other's hands. Heero thought, 'I can't lose my ablilties because of Shinira.' He pushed past the girl and stood next to Quatre. "Okay..." Quatre said, this wasn't part of the plan," I guess Ruh and Shinira will be the last group..."   
Shinira was heartbroken.  
  
"Well isn't this a glamorous job?" Ruh muttered as she pulled on the storm drain, "Hand me a screwdriver Shinira..." She turned and stared at the taller girl, "'EY! Shinira! Hop to it!" "Huh? What?" Ruh shook her head, "I dunno what it is with you and Heero. Always zoning out on me. Hand over the screwdriver!" Shinira reached into the pack and withdrew the tool, "Ruh, why didn't you tell me you knew where Heero was?"  
The 'Gremlin' sighed as she pulled one of the screws out, "One, I didn't know where you were. And two... You never asked!" She tossed the screwdriver aside and pulled the entire grate from its place in the ground. "There we go! Everyone inside!"  
  
Quatre pulled off the panel and slid inside the air duct. "It's clear." Heero stepped in placing the panel back into place. "This should lead to the tenth story, I doubt there's much security up there." "Hn" They crawled silently through the ducts. When the two reached a fork they stopped to figure out where to go next. "Heero, what's the matter with you and Shinira?" "What?!" Quatre looked straight at Heero.  
"You two always act strangely around each other... I not cupid but I know love when I see it." Heero's eye's widened, "I...I don't know what you're talking about..." "Yes you do! You're letting your training strangle your emotions. The war is over now Heero, it's time to live a normal life. Shinira loves you and you keep pushing her away!" 'He's right...' Heero felt guilty, 'I know she loves me...'  
He stared sadly at the floor, 'I'll make it up to her somehow...' Seeing that he had done what was needed Quatre moved on, "We'll take the middle tunnel."  
  
The door to the elevator opened, "Ah, see! I told you this would bring us to the top!" Ruh stared back at Shinira, "Oh no, not again. Snap outta it Shini!" Shinira looked up with clouded eyes, "What's the point in this?" Ruh groaned and sunk down against the wall, "We went through this before!" "No, what's the point in going after Heero... He doesn't care..." "Don't say that..."   
Tears brimmed on Shinira's face, "But it's true! I try to get close to him and he shuns me! Ruh rolled her eyes, she hated it when people got all emotional, "Look, I know he loves you!" "Really?" "YES!" Ruh sorted through all the pockets on her large green jacket until she found the folded picture. "Here! Look at this!" Shinira took the photo and unfolded it.   
It was the only picture of Shinira that Ruh had taken that hadn't been destroyed. The edges were worn down as though someone had been holding it constanly. "I pinched that from Heero's pocket." A look of releif crossed her face, "Really?" "YES!!!" Shinira's hand came down on Ruh's head, "OWWWW!! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!" Shinira smiled smugly, "That's for stealing from Heero!"  
  
Heero and Quatre came out of the elevator to see Ruh and Shinira seated at a table. "Ha! I beat you!!" Ruh declared triumphantly. Quatre mock pouted, "Aww darn... Now get out of Heero's seat." "Ooops..." She scrambled from the chair and held it out for Heero. "There's turkey, and cranberry sauce, an' stuff over there. Y'all have fun okay?" "You aren't staying?"  
Quatre shook his head, "This should be your special night. Besides Ruh and I had other plans..." The short girl grinned evilly and headed toward the elevator. Quatre blushed bright red and followed, "Have fun okay? And Merry Christmas!"  
  
Heero and Shinira sat eating silently, niether really knowing what say. Shinira stared at her turkey blankly gathering up the courage to talk to the boy she loved. She looked up to see him inches from her face. Words are not nessecary for a first kiss...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*::Fin::*~ 


End file.
